AS514 - LAST MAN STANDING, PART 2
by AS5
Summary: The final battle for the Amazons ... but even in wining they seem to be doomed


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 14

****

LAST MAN STANDING – PART 2

By Andreas Hloupy ([andreas.hloupy@siemens.at][1])

Follow the whole TV-like series on [**http://xenaweb.net**][2]

DISCLAIMER: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena - Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and back story, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent

EXT. Forest – Dusk

It's the edge of the forest next to the white field plateau were the mercenaries have build their camp. Maybe half a mile away from the last trees, across a scarcely vegetated plain, the lights and sounds of the large collection of tents are the only sign of life out here. The star-filled sky and the almost full moon provide the beginning night with enough light to make out details.

In the shadows of the last line of trees CHILAPA is standing, looking thoughtfully at the picture of military might in the distance. She has pulled a coat over her Amazon outfit and uses both hands to pull it together.

Chilapa

(whispering)

Why did you go? Why did you come back and take the mask … only to leave us? Why did you give us hope … only to take it away?

Chilapa slowly sinks onto her knees, leaning with her upper body against the tree she is standing behind. When she finally sits on her lower legs she closes her eyes and leans her head against the trunk, too.

Chilapa

(whispering)

I can lead a tribe in times of peace … of war … but I can't lead a nation through times of change. I can feel it … all our lives are at a turning point. In the future … maybe nobody will remember the Amazons any more … 

Chilapa slowly opens her eyes again and looks up into the sky.

Chilapa

Artemis … goddess … merciful mother … how could you let it come that far … we're the last children … you …

She ends abruptly, turning her head down. Slowly she stands up from the ground and looks angry and defiant at the mercenary camp in the distance.

Chilapa

No … we will face our destiny … even if it means death … we will attack … it's better to die fighting than to live running.

CUT TO:

INT. Camp of the mercenaries, Theodorus' tent – Dusk

The large tent of Theodorus is separated into two halves, the front one by the entrance seems to be the official part - a large desk with a throne-like seat behind it dominates the middle, with displays of weapon on each side and some banners and maps placed along the wall.

The second half of the tent is separated from the first by a series of thick curtains. It holds a large wooden bed, a few chests and a small table with two chairs. Clothes, food and other stuff are spread around, thrown away carelessly. A few braziers are giving just enough light to make out the objects, not enough to see details.

There is sound from the entrance - THEODORUS and right behind him an OFFICER enter the tent. Theodorus seems relaxed, joyful - and drunk. The officer seems sober, but dutifully plays along. 

Theodorus

And then I just smashed his head against the table …

Officer

That showed him …

Theodorus

Oh yeah.

Theodorus has stumbled towards the curtains and now stops in front of them, holding on to one of them to stay steady.

Theodorus

Cales left early, didn't he?

Officer

He apologized … he wanted to rest for tomorrow. 

Theodorus

Well, the Amazons handled him pretty rough … I don't want to be the one that did his face if he finds her … 

Officer

He is an excellent addition to our troops …

Theodorus

We have almost a full legion of men … the battle will be a glorious victory.

Officer

Tomorrow … we will be heroes of Rome … and well paid ones.

Theodorus

Tomorrow … there will be not a single Amazon left alive.

Theodorus turns, splits the curtains and walks into the other half of the tent. The officer waits for a few moments, and then he shrugs his shoulders, turns and simply leaves.

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries, dump – Dusk

The dump for all the garbage from the camp had been dug out near the outer edge, inside the dried out riverbed. The smell is catastrophic, the pit already half filled with rotten food, wood and straw, emptied boxes and barrels, remains of dead animals and other waste. 

Two soldiers are slowly approaching the dump, carrying a motionless body with them. Their faces show anger and boredom, but that turns into disgust when the stench from the pit hits them.

Working as fast as possible they march to the edge of the dump, one holding the legs of the body, the other one the shoulders. There they just drop the body down the edge of the pit, where he hits the sidewall, rolls down to and then onto the garbage.

The two soldiers look a last time at the body and then turn around, leaving this unfriendly place very quickly.

The body in the pit is GABRIELLE, still wearing the dirty-white dress, cut open from the belly upwards. The blood that covers her whole chest and much of the dress has dried. Her face looks pale, but it has a peaceful look.

Somewhere in the distance, the rhythmic beating of drums can now be heard.

CUT TO:

TITLE SEQUENCE

In a time of ancient gods … warlords … and kings …

… a land in turmoil cried out for a hero!

She was XENA …

… a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle.

The power …

The passion …

The danger …

Her courage will change the world!

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries, dump – Night

The dump is dead and quiet as before. A lone figure is hurrying across the open field to reach it. Wearing Roman style armor with an unusual broad sword at the side and carrying a bag in the right hand, the person stops at the edge of the dump and looks down searchingly.

The figure is CALES, still looking pretty bad with his beaten face - even so it was obviously taken care of. He looks calm, controlled, very focused and businesslike. When he sees GABRIELLE's body he immediately crouches and slides down the steep sidewall of the pit.

When he reaches the ground - or rather the top of the garbage - he makes a few steps through the waste to reach her, sinking or breaking into it at least knee-high. Upon reaching the Amazon queen he knees down next to her and puts down the bag. Slowly he leans forward, moving his face above Gabrielle's.

Cales

You're okay?

Gabrielle slowly opens her eyes.

Gabrielle

Not really … but I'll live.

Cales smiles and helps Gabrielle to sit up. Carefully she feels along the vertical scar she has along her chest.

Cales

Should only be skin deep …

Gabrielle

It is … how's you're hand?

Cales looks down on his left hand, which is heavily bandaged and seems unusable.

Cales

It'll be okay … in time. I didn't damage anything serious.

Gabrielle

When you were standing in front of me, I really thought, you would do it … kill me. When you cut your own left hand with the Chakram … at first, I didn't know, what you're doing.

Cales

Thank the gods that you played along, than.

Gabrielle

Wasn't there an easier way to provide additional fake blood?

Cales

There was neither enough time nor enough information for preparations … I had to improvise.

Cales opens the bag and takes out a few bandages and a small bottle. He opens the bottle, applies some of the liquid on a bandage and starts to clean Gabrielle's cut.

Gabrielle

Why are you here?

Cales

In this camp … or in this mess?

Gabrielle

Both.

Cales

I was making my living as a mercenary … for a little while. At the time I found out that this wasn't my kind of life I heard about this army of hired swords marching against the Amazons … your name was mentioned. I came here to warn you … obviously to late.

Gabrielle

You spoke with Chilapa?

Cales

Yes … and her ill-tempered friend, Amarice. The part about them imprisoning me is actually true.

Cales has finished his work, handing Gabrielle the bandage to let her clean the smaller cuts and bruises herself. Then he pulls out clothing and boots from the bag.

Gabrielle

So Amarice really …

Cales

No … the whole thing was her idea.

Gabrielle

Her plan? How did she know that she could trust you? Don't get me wrong … but in that situation … I don't know if I would have trusted you.

Cales again shows a smile.

Cales

I have to agree. But Amarice knew I was the only chance … if I really wanted to help, then you might be saved. If not …

Gabrielle

Thank you.

Cales

No … don't. It's not over, yet.

Gabrielle

No, it isn't.

Gabrielle slowly stands up and reaches for the clothes. Cales stands up, too, and turns away.

Gabrielle

If we eliminate the watchtower then the Amazons would be able to approach the camp through the riverbed … unseen.

Cales

That was her plan, too. I will take care of the tower. You leave the camp through the riverbed and prepare your warriors.

Gabrielle

If I leave now, they will see me.

Cales

No … I handle the tower … now and again tomorrow morning.

Gabrielle

That adds to the risk.

By now, Gabrielle has dressed and is standing behind Cales who is still turned away.

Cales

You have to reach the village and take the lead. They need to know that everything works according to plan.

Gabrielle

Xena …

Cales

Right after I have eliminated the guards tomorrow … at dawn … I will get her out of the tent and we join you at the outskirt of the camp.

Gabrielle puts her hand on Cales' shoulder and turns him around.

Gabrielle

Thank you …

Cales

(smiling)

Amarice gave me the choice of either beat me up to make it look like I had a rough time with her … or to beat me up for real. It was an easy choice …

Gabrielle

You think you can handle the tower guards?

Cales

I have the surprise … as you will have it tomorrow. Add to this the widespread overconfidence in this camp … and yes, I can handle them.

Gabrielle

Well, than …

Cales

We have to go. Give me a few minutes, then hurry.

Cales and Gabrielle nod to each other and then wade towards the edge of the pit.

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries, guard tower – Night

The watchtower at the edge of the riverbed lies in the dark, four SOLIDERS standing guard on the raised platform. Each one seems to have a general direction to observe, with two watching the opposite ends of the riverbed while the other two look out for the space in between.

CALES is slowly, but openly, walking towards the tower. When he reaches it he leisurely puts one foot on the ladder and looks upwards.

Cales

Everything okay up there?

Soldier one

Yes, Sir … nothing unusual. The bitches have beaten the drums pretty bad … but now it's quiet again. 

Soldier two

They won't dare an attack as long as we have their queen.

Soldier three

Haven't you heard … the queen is dead.

Soldier one

Quiet … you can discuss gossip when you're off duty.

Cales

I see … the camp is in excellent hands. Mind if I take a look?

Soldier one

Of course not … we've heard about your encounter with the Amazons.

Cales quickly climbs up the ladder and steps onto the platform.

Cales

I could tell you a little about it … I guess it's pretty boring up here.

Soldier two

Well, at the start they sent patrols out like crazy … but we spotted them all. Now it's all quiet …

Soldier three

Tomorrow we'll show them …

Soldier one

Yes!

Cales steps from man to man, looking past them onto the great plain. The visibility is excellent and the area between the camp and the forest edge as well as the whole riverbed up until it disappears between the trees is easily observed.

Suddenly Cales points into the direction where the forest gets closest to the camp.

Cales

(loud)

Amazons!

All four soldiers turn towards the indicated direction and look.

Soldier one

I can't see anyone …

Soldier two

Me too.

Soldier three

Maybe an animal …

The fourth soldier stays quiet.

Cales

I'm sure about it … there was an Amazon … probably a scout. Trust me, I have my experience.

Soldier one

(unsure)

Of course … normally, if we see something, we have to raise an alarm.

Cales

Well … maybe I made a mistake after all. I don't want to wake the whole camp because of this. Still … someone should probably check … just in case.

Soldier two

The officer on guard could send out a patrol … a few men or so …

Cales

Excellent idea …

Cales turns around and looks straight at the third soldier.

Cales

You inform the officer … he should send out a few men to check …

Soldier three

I'm not allowed to leave my post … we can only raise an alarm by the bell …

Soldier one

Come on … do you really want to wake up everybody?

Soldier two

We had false alarms before … it's part of the job … better a few false ones than missing a single real one.

Cales

That's an excellent attitude … but I can cover for him.

Soldier one

There you go … now hurry … not a single harlot will cross the plain during my watch.

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries, guard tower – Dawn

Four different SOLIDERS now stand guard on the raised platform of the wooden tower. The sun is about to rise behind a series of mountains in the far distance. The sounds of awaking men can be heard from the camp, but only a few can be seen outside the tents so far.

CALES is again approaching the tower. He is still wearing the armor and the sword, having added two daggers to his belt. When he reaches the bottom of the ladder he looks up to the platform.

Cales

Everything okay up there?

Soldier five

There was nothing unusual during our watch, Sir.

Cales casually climbs up the ladder and steps to the soldier who has spoken. The four guards are all watching their respective part of the surrounding territory and basically ignore him.

Cales

I have the feeling that something is about to happen.

Soldier five

You really believe they try to attack us?

Cales

Oh, I wouldn't worry about that.

With one quick movement, Cales draws both daggers, one in each hand, and rams the right one into the back of the soldier he was speaking to - cutting right through his spine. At the same time, his left hand is stretching out to the next soldier and piercing his back with the other dagger, right around the heart area.

Both men have only time for a short, gargling noise before they break down where they stand. The other two soldiers both turn around surprised to see Cales pulling the daggers out and turning towards them.

Before they can react he has slit the throat of the third soldier with one swipe of a dagger and turned the other weapon in his hand so it points downward. While the last soldier opens his mouth to shout an alarm he quickly raises the dagger and strikes down with it, putting it through the eye of the soldier.

After the last guard has fallen down onto the platform floor Cales simply drops the two daggers and quickly climbs down the ladder, hurrying back into the camp.

CUT TO:

INT. Camp of the mercenaries, prison tent – Day

It's still rather dark inside the reused supply tent - only a small stripe of light enters through the half open entrance. A GUARD is sitting close to the entrance, with the back towards it, staring straight into the middle of the tent.

Suddenly CALES enters the tent, quickly crossing the small distance to the guard and grabbing the head with both hands. Right in the movement to break the guards neck with a quick jerk he stops surprised. The head glides out of his grip and the guard slowly sinks backwards to the ground.

The eyes of the guard are dead, his face torn in pain and almost white. No other signs of force are visible on the man - his sword is missing.

Cales

(whispering)

Pressure points.

Cales raises his head and looks over to the two logs were Xena and Gabrielle had been tied to. After his eyes adapt themselves to the darkness there, they widen in surprise. Xena is gone.

Cales

(whispering)

That's not good.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Camp of the mercenaries, Theodorus' tent – Day

The front part of the tent with the desk, banners and weapon displays lies in half-darkness. Some light is coming from the open entrance and forms a small corridor through the middle. THEODORUS is standing in the dark part of the tent, looking at a large map hanging on the wall near the curtains that separate his private quarters from his official ones. He is dressed in a simple brown, short toga, his face unwashed and sleepy.

A SOLDIER is placing a bowl of water onto the desk and then silently leaves the tent.

When he is gone, Theodorus turns around and walks to the desk. He leans forward, closes his eyes and puts his head into the water. After a few moments he starts to raise up again, shacking his head wildly, eyes still closed. The water is splashed around.

At the same time there is movement from the curtains that separate the tent. Unnoticed by Theodorus one curtain not far behind him is pulled to the side – and XENA appears.

She still wears the ragged white dress, which shows off the many fresh scars and bruises. In her right hand she carries the sword she took from her guard. Her face looks hateful and determined.

When Theodorus opens his eyes again and turns to the curtains, making a step into their direction, he sees Xena and stops dead in his tracks. He stares at her, utterly surprised.

Xena steps through the curtains, raises the sword and points it at Theodorus' throat.

Xena

Now you're going to die.

Xena seems to wait for a response by the mercenary general who slowly regains his composure. 

Theodorus

Killing me won't save the Amazons.

Xena

Maybe … but it will make me feel a lot better.

Theodorus

Maybe we can make deal?

Xena

There is nothing you can offer that would safe your rotting corpse.

Theodorus

I could call of the attack …

Xena seems to be caught off guard with that offer. Her face turns thoughtful for a moment.

Theodorus uses this second of indecision to grab the bowl on the table and hurl it towards Xena in one quick, desperate movement. 

Xena avoids the bowl with a quick sidestep, but Theodorus has enough time to turn around and start running towards the entrance.

Xena follows right behind him and raises the sword to a deadly blow.

Cales (OFF)

No!

Xena freezes in her movement and then turns slowly around to see Cales standing between the curtains, right where she had appeared before. He looks worried.

Due to the distraction Theodorus is able to leave the tent unharmed. Once outside he can be heard shouting orders.

Cales

If you kill him now … his men will kill you.

Xena

(bitter)

I don't care anymore … my soul died along with her … Gabrielle thought you might become a friend … how could you betray us her like that.

Cales

You don't understand … it's part of the plan … we have to get out of here before the fighting starts … you get your revenge later.

Xena

No … I get my revenge now.

Xena makes a step towards Cales and points the sword towards him.

Cales

Gabrielle is not dead … we have to go.

Xena doesn't listen. Instead she raises the sword for an attack. Cales, his sword still hanging at his side, has to dodge the blow, rolling over the floor towards the desk.

Xena turns around and with one big leap she jumps onto the table, looking down on the crouching Cales.

Cales

Xena, you have to believe me … Gabrielle is alive and leads the Amazons in an attack against the camp right now … if we don't get out of here we're trapped between a whole legion.

Xena

Your men.

Still furious, Xena hacks down with the sword – Cales barely escapes the blow and rolls under the table. Xena takes the sword in both hands and pushes it right through the tabletop.

Cales is missed only by an inch and quickly moves away, jumping up next to the table and backing away from it, towards the tent entrance.

Xena pulls the sword out of the table with a hard jerk and raises it again, still standing on top of the table and staring down at Cales hatefully.

Cales

Don't do this.

Xena leans forward and jumps towards Cales, letting out her warcry. Cales is able to grab Xena's hand with the sword and while falling backwards he redirects her body to roll past him. Through Xena's momentum both bodies are carried through the entrance and out of the tent.

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries – Day

In front of Theodorus' tent a group of maybe a dozen soldiers has formed a half-circle around the entrance with THEODORUS standing a few steps back, watching the tent closely. Sounds of fighting can be heard from the inside. The rest of the camp still seems relatively quiet, with no general alarm raised.

An OFFICER in full armor is hurrying towards Theodorus, stopping next to him.

Officer

More men are underway … and I have a detachment cover the back of the tent.

Theodorus

She will not leave this camp alive. Get archers … I don't want to lose to many men. I hope Cales can stand his ground …

Officer

Yes, General.

The officer turns and hurries away. Right then CALES and XENA appear at the tent entrance, holding on to each other in their fighting - rolling or falling through the opening. Xena's greater momentum carries her almost to the middle of the circle of soldiers while Cales, letting go of her, stops right behind the entrance.

The soldiers encircling Xena, all armed with spears, shields and sword, point their weapons towards the warrior princess and raise their shields. Theodorus makes a step forward.

Xena immediately jumps to her feet, looking around like a wounded, captured animal. She holds on to her sword with both hands and seems ready to fight. She has turned sideways so that she has Cales and Theodorus both in her field of vision without directly facing one of them.

Cales stands up much slower, carefully checking the surrounding and finally looking at Xena. He puts his right hand on his sword and just waits.

Theodorus

Xena … I take it, you won't surrender now.

Xena

If I have to die, I prefer to do it with a sword in my hand … and with the chance of taking you with me.

More soldiers are hurrying towards the area in front of the leader's tent.

Theodorus

I don't think I can give you this chance …

Cales

(more to himself)

That's not good.

Theodorus

Attack!

The soldiers surrounding Xena immediately advance. They proceeded carefully, trying to form a closed wedge with their shields. Xena looks around again, checking her opponents. Her look rests on Cales for a moment – somehow sad.

Then she jumps forward, attacking one of the mercenaries by sweeping his shield to the side with a kick and thrusting her sword right through his chest. The soldiers left and right of the attacked one have spears in their hand and cannot react quickly enough. Xena pulls out the sword and pushes the dead soldier into his neighbor while attacking the other one with a strike towards his head.

The formation of Theodorus' men is immediately thrown into chaos. They try to storm forward to encircle Xena and attack her, but only two or three fighters can come to bear at one time.

Xena seems able to gold her ground, keeping her back clear with wide, sweeping defensive moves and then striking forward to attack one or two enemies with deadly precision.

Theodorus angrily looks at the fight in front of him while more soldiers pour into the battle.

Theodorus

By the gods … she's only one woman. Where are the archers?

Finally one of the mercenaries behind Xena uses his spear like a javelin. Xena instinctively reacts and can avoid the deadly projectile, but the tip of the weapon graces along her back and pushes her forward, right into two attacking fighters. She can block one strike with her sword, but her unbalanced position allows the second strike – against her legs – the get through. The short sword gives Xena a deep cut in her left leg and she stumbles back, falling onto her right knee.

The two soldiers immediately press forward but Xena is able to block one attack and then thrusts her sword through the chest of the second one while he raises his sword to another blow. This gives Xena enough time to scramble to her feet, but makes her very vulnerable during this moment. Another mercenary armed with a spear tries to use this advantage and presses forward from behind her, ready to thrust his pillum through Xena's back.

Cales, who has watched the whole fight with growing uneasiness now pulls out his sword and jumps forward, past the line of soldiers who ignore him.

The soldier behind Xena has meanwhile raised his spear over his head, the tip pointing at Xena's back. Cales makes another step forward and then thrusts his sword through the man's side.

The whole fight seems to freeze for a moment.

Theodorus

Cales … traitor … kill him … kill him, too!

Cales moves first and turns around, basically now standing back to back with Xena. He raises his sword and awaits the next attack.

Xena turns her head to the side, looking back at Cales. She seems to think for a moment, still unconvinced, but turns her focus back to the fight when the mercenaries renew their attack. 

The officer has meanwhile returned to Theodorus.

Theodorus

What? Where are the archers … where are more men? What's happening?

Officer

We are under attack.

Theodorus

What?

Officer

Amazons … out of the riverbed … the guards on the watchtower where killed.

Theodorus

Cales!

Officer

They are within the camp right now … most of the men were caught by surprise … I was able to form some kind of defense … but it looks bad.

Theodorus

I take care … you finish off Xena and Cales and then you take the rest of the men here to the front.

Theodorus turns and hurries away while the officer turns and looks skeptical at the fighting in front of him.

Xena and Cales are fighting back to back, surrounded by at least thirty soldiers – but at least a dozen dead ones are laying at their feet, too.

CUT TO:

EXT. Outside the camp of the mercenaries – Day

It's the edge of the riverbed. GABRIELLE, CHILAPA and AMARICE are standing in a group, with a few more Amazons close by. There is the sound of heavy fighting coming from the camp, with smoke rising between the tent and cries of wounded and dying.

All Amazons, including Gabrielle, are dressed in the traditional Amazon outfit, heavily armed with the individually preferred weapons. Gabrielle still looks a little weak, but determined. Amarice seems on the edge of battle frenzy while Chilapa is focused and calm.

Chilapa

We have them almost surrounded, many got captured before they could raise a sword.

Gabrielle

Xena?

Chilapa

We haven't reached the inner parts of the camp yet, at least five hundred mercenaries try to defend themselves there … it will be a hard fight until this day is won.

Amarice

The fastest way to push through seems from the west … there we are closest to the center of the camp.

Gabrielle

Okay, then I will take command from there.

Chilapa

No.

Gabrielle and Amarice turn surprised.

Chilapa

You're not fully fit and too important to risk … you should stay behind. Take command of the reserves and when the battle really should turn against us then we will need you … but now we have all the advantages … we don't have to risk the live of our new high queen.

Gabrielle

A queen should be with her warriors.

Amarice

Chilapa is right … you're injured … you should stay behind. Let us … let friends take care of this.

Gabrielle thinks about it for a moment and then turns to Amarice.

Gabrielle

Amarice … you have become the best fighter and leader of this tribe … I want you to take command of the warriors.

Amarice looks surprised, overwhelmed – but only for a moment. Then she simply nods, turns and hurries away. 

Chilapa

That was a good choice.

Gabrielle

I hope so. I want you to fetch the delegations from the other tribes.

Chilapa

Their offer to fight with us is still standing.

Gabrielle

No … I need them to go back to their tribes, carrying my message. When the fighting is over I will try one more time to make peace with Rome.

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries – Day

XENA and CALES are still fighting back to back, surrounded by a shrinking group of mercenaries - and a growing number of dead or injured.

Both have fresh cuts and bruises added to their beaten bodies - in addition Xena has the deep cut on her back and one on her lower left arm, making it's use very painful. Cales has a major stabbing wound in his left shoulder, his left hand is still heavily bandaged and basically useless - and his armor seems to fall of his body any moment with a huge amount of cuts all over.

Xena is fighting with a sword in one and a pillum in the other hand while Cales has a new short sword in his right hand. Both fighters seem exhausted and attacks are scarce - basically they just try to fight off the opponents with occasional counter attacks to drive them back.

The OFFICER has taken over a place in the front row opposite Cales, giving him a hard time with his quick, well placed strikes of his sword.

Sounds of fighting can be also heard from around the tent circle, smoke and fires can be seen everywhere.

THEODORUS, the mercenaries general, suddenly appears between two half-burning tents and stumbles towards his own. He seems exhausted, his armor and body dirty and beaten, his left arm bloody from the shoulder where a deep cut seems to almost have separated the limb from the body. He stumbles a few steps and then he stops, staring at the scene in front of him.

Xena has pushed back another attack, losing her sword between the ribs of one mercenary. Using the spear like a staff she hits two other fighters so that they stumble and fall into their own ranks, giving Xena a short moment of peace.

She looks around and sees Theodorus, weakly trying to hold his balance only a few yards away. Xena quickly raises the spear like a javelin and throws it. Theodorus eyes grow wide, but he isn't able to react quickly enough - the weapon buries itself in his chest, the point coming out of his back. He is thrown backwards and falls to the ground, dead.

At the same time Cales is unable to block an attack by the officer against his legs and the sword stabs through his left thigh. Cales cries out in pain, but is able to swing his short weapon towards the officer's unprotected throat. The man tries to dodge the attack but is hindered by one of his man directly next to him. The sword cuts open his throat from one side to the other and he falls down where he stands.

Cales throws his sword against the nearest opponent who is able to block the weapon with his shield. But it allows Cales to go down on his left knee and pull out the sword with his right hand. He again cries out in pain and anger but has no time to take care of the wound. He instinctively blocks the next attack with sword that injured him and fights off a few more out of his kneeing position.

Xena, without weapon, and Cales, almost down and unconscious, seem easy prey to the remaining mercenaries. 

Xena grabs a shield from the ground and blocks a few more attacks, Cales is less lucky and gets hit by a glancing blow on the head, losing consciousness and falling sideways - leaving Xena's back unprotected.

Right then Amazons storm the central area of the camp. A group lead by AMARICE, looking like they had fought all day - bloody, beaten, torn and dirty - are driving back a few mercenaries in front of them, shouting loudly.

Everything is over in a matter of seconds. The mercenaries immediately throw away there weapons and surrender - almost two dozen including the ones fleeing from the Amazons. But almost fifty or heavily injured soldiers lie around on the ground in this place alone.

Amarice runs over to Xena who stands over Cales, looking down on him, tired.

Amarice

Xena … you're alive.

Xena

He says … Gabrielle is alive, too.

Amarice

She is … I have send for her … she's here any moment. The battle is almost over.

Xena stumbles and Amarice gestures two Amazons to help her.

Amarice

Take her into the commander's tent … and lead Gabrielle there when she gets here.

Another AMAZON runs towards Amarice and stops right in front of her.

Amazon

What to do with the prisoners?

CUT TO:

INT. Camp of the mercenaries, Theodorus' tent – Day

XENA and GABRIELLE are the only one's in the tent. Xena is sitting in the big, throne-like chair, looking tired and exhausted, but somehow happy, while Gabrielle carefully tends to her wounds, cleaning and bandaging them. The Amazon queen looks somehow serious.

Xena

You're queen now … you have others to take care of this.

Gabrielle

You I take care myself.

Xena

(smiling)

Getting better at it every day.

Gabrielle

I was worried about the battle … but I still was worried most … about you.

Xena

I couldn't think about anything else … I almost killed Cales.

Gabrielle

I thought you of all would see through this little ploy.

Xena

I wasn't able to see anything else then your dead body.

Gabrielle

Let's just be happy that everything worked out well.

Xena

Yeah, but next time we don't walk into a camp of mercenaries with nothing then a white flag.

Gabrielle stops in her work and looks into Xena's eyes.

Gabrielle

I challenged destiny.

Xena

What?

Gabrielle

I challenged my destiny. Artemis has made me her champion … I thought …

Xena

That you couldn't die before the fight against the Roman champions?

Gabrielle

Something like that …

Xena

Since when do you have so much trust in the gods … and in destiny?

Gabrielle

I haven't … maybe that was the problem.

Gabrielle returns to her work.

Xena

Has traveling with me thought you nothing?

Gabrielle

It has thought me everything.

Right then AMARICE enters the tent, looking tired, beaten – and extremely serious, almost sad.

Gabrielle turns around and looks at her, worried.

Gabrielle

What is it?

Amarice

The battle is over …

Gabrielle

Good. How big were our losses?

Amarice

I can't tell exactly … but less then one hundred.

Xena

What a day.

Gabrielle

So few … but still so many.

Amarice

Their bodies are collected and brought back to the village right now … the nation will have to celebrate and mourn at the same time.

Gabrielle

How many captured?

Amarice stays silent, looking to the ground.

Gabrielle

Amarice … how many captured?

Amarice

(whispering)

None.

Gabrielle stares at Amarice for a moment, unable to comprehend the answer.

Gabrielle

Amarice … there must be hundreds of captured … and injured …

Amarice

No.

Gabrielle silently stares at Amarice.

Xena

Amarice … what happened?

Amarice

I gave order to kill them all … including the prisoners … and the wounded.

Xena and Gabrielle both look shocked. Gabrielle's look quickly turns into sadness while Xena gets angry.

Xena

(shouting)

What … you ordered the slaughter of prisoners … wounded?

Gabrielle

Xena … can you leave us alone?

Xena now looks surprised at Gabrielle, but then she stands up from the chair and slowly walks out of the tent.

Gabrielle just stands there, looking at Amarice.

Gabrielle

Why?

Amarice raises her head.

Amarice

To send a sign … no enemy will dare to stand up against us … no one will challenge our territory anymore. 

Gabrielle

You really believe this?

Amarice

This is the biggest victory the Amazon nation had in centuries.

Gabrielle

And you drowned it in blood. No one will remember the victory … but everyone will remember the slaughter. If the nation had the slightest chance of peace … a chance to rise out of insignificance again … it died today.

Amarice

But …

Gabrielle

It died with the last men that fell. This nation won't be remembered by its history or heroes. It will be remembered by today's atrocity.

Amarice

I … I wanted … I wanted to secure our home.

Gabrielle

I know …

Amarice

I thought … you never would give such an order … but it had to be done …

Gabrielle

It was my fault as well as yours. I put you into this situation … and I should have known you answer. 

Gabrielle slowly walks past Amarice and leaves the tent.

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries – Day

The central area of the camp is littered with dead bodies – with the Amazons already carried away, only dead mercenaries are left. Theodorus' tent is almost the only one left standing, with the rest of the camp in smoking ruins. Most of the camp can now be overseen, with the blocking tents burned or just torn down. 

Hundreds of dead bodies cover the ground, some of them fallen in battle, but many laying in groups like executed. The ground is soaked with blood, which gives - together with the occasional flames – the whole area a red, nightmarish look. Only a few Amazons are left walking between the corpses, themselves covered in blood.

CALES is sitting with the back leaning at Theodorus' tent, just recovering from his wounds. An Amazon is taken care of him, cleaning them. XENA is standing only a few steps away from the entrance, letting her eyes wander across the horizon.

GABRIELLE is stepping outside the tent and makes a few steps to stop next to Xena, staring sad at the picture in front of her.

AMARICE leaves the tent a few moments later, stopping right at the entrance and staring at Gabrielle's back.

Finally CALES pushes the Amazon to the side and stands up, still leaning against the tent to keep his balance. 

All four, Gabrielle, Xena, Amarice and Cales, now have tears in their eyes.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Camp of the mercenaries – Day

GABRIELLE, XENA, AMARICE and CALES are standing as before, quietly suffering under the gruesome picture.

Amarice

Gabrielle … I …

Xena

Don't …

Gabrielle

This is the end.

Xena turns her head to Gabrielle.

Xena

Gabrielle … 

Gabrielle

You know it, too, don't you? Wars … they start … and they end. But this …

Xena

They won't stop until the last Amazon is dead … 

Amarice

They wanted us dead … even before this …

Xena

They would have settled for much less after this defeat … the cost would have been to high for such a minor thorn in Rome's side. But now …

Gabrielle

Now it is a matter of principle … they have to eliminate the nation … they had the will … and now they have the right … to do so.

Xena

We will find a way …

Gabrielle

No … I will … 

Gabrielle turns to Xena and they look at each other.

Gabrielle

I need to find the answer by myself. I'm queen now.

Xena

You still have friends that want to help. You still have me …

Gabrielle

I know. And I will need your help, your strength to carry me through … but now I need time to think.

Gabrielle turns around and slowly walks away, disappearing between the remainders of the camp.

Xena follows her with her eyes.

Amarice

What will happen now?

Xena

If anyone can find an answer for this, Gabrielle will. We, the warriors, have tried … and failed. 

Amarice

I have failed.

Xena

You have followed your own belief … 

Amarice

I have to carry the guilt of hundreds killed.

Xena

You've done it so that Gabrielle doesn't have to make that decision.

Amarice

But she never would have ordered this …

Xena

It was the wrong decision … but it was a brave one …

Amarice

Will she ever forgive me?

Xena

She isn't angry with you … just disappointed. Every time she seems to find her way … something destroys it and she has to start all over again.

Amarice starts walking away, into the opposite direction as Gabrielle.

Xena

Amarice!

Amarice stops for a moment.

Xena

Take care that the mercenaries are buried … buried properly and according to their beliefs. I'm sure Gabrielle would want it that way.

Amarice nods once, then she continues to walk away.

Xena now turns around and looks at Cales, who is still standing next to the tent of the dead mercenary leader. He has watched and observed all the talking quietly, looking sad and thoughtful.

Xena

I …

Before Xena can continue Cales pushes himself away from the tent, smiles for a moment, then he turns and walks away.

Xena is left alone.

CUT TO:

EXT. Amazon village – Sundown

The Amazon village still looks like an army camp with its wooden palisades around the inner circle of huts and the watch platforms on the trees. The sun is almost completely gone behind the distant mountains and the area lies in a dark, red light with long shadows thrown by even the smallest object.

Hundreds of Amazons have assembled within the palisades … besides the active warriors in their colorful outfits and masks, older women as well as children can be seen. Everything has a certain ceremonial character, but the mood is serious - it doesn't look like a celebration, more like a funeral.

Only a small area in front of the queen's hut is left free, CHILAPA and the Amazon delegations standing next to the entrance. AMARICE also stands near this area, but apart from the others.

Finally, GABRIELLE and XENA step out of the queen's hut. Gabrielle wears her ceremonial Amazon outfit while Xena wears her usual outfit again - dark-blue leather trousers, knee high black leather boots and an open, armless coat made of large patches of dark-blue leather and light gray cotton parts, stitched together and padded, over a hard black leather top.

Xena carries Gabrielle's mask - the mask of the queen - in her hands, right in front of her chest. Gabrielle makes only a few steps and then stops, looking into the faces of the Amazons surrounding her. Xena stops next to her. Both look very serious, but calm. The Amazons around them look back unsure, questioningly, some even afraid.

Gabrielle

(loud)

Amazons! 

Every sound in the village immediately dies down, everybody is expectantly listening to the queen. 

Gabrielle

Amazons! Today we have won a great battle. But we cannot celebrate. We have to mourn over the dead … mourn over almost one hundred warriors that gave their lives for this victory … mourn over almost four thousand enemies that died at our hands … mourn over the death of our great tribe.

The last words hit the crowd hard. Some Amazons try to disagree, shouting or waving their arms - others stay quiet, thoughtful.

Gabrielle

Amazons! Our tribe has always lived on this land … nobody can remember anything else. We fought for it since the beginning … and we lost it … slowly at first … but today, even so we won the battle … we lost the last part of it. The victory has drowned this land in blood … a red signal for every nation, every tribe, every city … every man … to attack us, fight us … punish us.

The crowd was now quiet again.

Gabrielle

I am the queen of this tribe … I am the queen of this nation. All tribes have pledged alliance … promised to follow our way. So on my shoulders there lies the weight of the Amazon future … all our future. When we take a stand … continue the fight … maybe there will be more glory, more victory … but there will be death, destruction, pain and suffering. And the end will come inevitable … the death of this nation … the death of every Amazon … the death of our way and our tradition …

Gabrielle stops for a moment, looking over to Chilapa and the Amazon delegations, which seem a little more prepared for the speech then the other Amazons and look calm and composed.

Gabrielle

We cannot take this stand … I can't allow it. The way of the warrior would end in annihilation. I am not a born Amazon … but I have lived amongst you, learned from you … and I cannot imagine a world without you. So, while there cannot be a tribe … there have to be Amazons.

Most of the crowd doesn't seem to understand the implications of Gabrielle's last words.

Gabrielle

This tribe … all the tribes … have to dissolve. We have to give up our land, no matter how hard that will be for us. But the idea, the tradition, the code has to live on. When we can't have our own tribes … we will have to live amongst others.

Now, slowly, the Amazons seem to understand where Gabrielle's speech is leading. 

Gabrielle

My decision is this … we will leave our land … dissolve the tribes. The nation will continue to live … but not within borders on a map … it will live in us. You will have to split up in smaller groups, settle down all over Greece, Rome and beyond. Carry within you the seed of this great nation … let the traditions live on … keep contact with others. One time … not during this generation, maybe not during the next, our nation will be strong again … and then we can reclaim our lands … our place.

All the Amazons seem stunned - but nobody tries to disagree.

Gabrielle

I think it's a sign that I'm queen at this time … an Amazon by calling and not by birth. As this nation stops to be one of borders, this nation stops to be one of blood or birthright. An Amazon is one that follows our ideals, our traditions, our code … 

Chilapa

Our land might be lost … but our nation will live on.

Gabrielle turns her head to Chilapa, smiling.

Gabrielle

And our numbers will grow again, freed from the constant fighting that has decimated us for so long. If two Amazons find a woman that follows our way … follows friendship, loyalty, honesty, care, love … then they should welcome her in our nation.

Gabrielle makes a step forward and raises her hands.

Gabrielle

(shouting)

We are a tribe of tradition. We are a tribe of warriors. We are what is left of the great Amazon nation. This day marks an ending. The end of fighting, the end of life as we know it. We are a tribe of resistance. We are a tribe of defiance. We are the seed of a great Amazon nation. This day marks a beginning. The beginning of hope, the beginning of life as we want it. And to recognize one another let there be one word … Ephiny!

The Amazons get more and more excited while Gabrielle is shouting these words, and with the last one they start shouting themselves, calling Ephiny's and Gabrielle's name.

Gabrielle turns around and looks at Xena who is still standing as before, with the mask in her hand. Gabrielle looks sad, tears in her eyes. Xena looks sad, too, but also seems proud of Gabrielle.

Xena

You did the right thing …

Gabrielle

Would you have done it?

Xena

No. Maybe no one else would have … but you're the queen. And the decision is a brave one … and a wise one. Anybody else would have avoided such a difficult choice … 

Chilapa has now stepped to Gabrielle and Xena.

Chilapa

It will be hard for all of us to leave our home … but you're right … we have to think of the future … the future of the nation.

Gabrielle

I will have to leave soon, to reach Mount Olympus.

Chilapa

We take care of everything. I will stay with the Centaurs … you can find me there. I will try to keep contact will all the other groups.

Gabrielle

I know I can depend on you.

Chilapa

One more thing …

Chilapa turns towards Xena.

Chilapa

If there ever was a woman that knew and followed our traditions, our ideals … then it was you. So let me be the one that offers you a place amongst us … 

Xena looks surprised for a moment, but then smiles and looks over to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

A second Amazon has to support this … let me be the one …

Xena

You really want this, don't you?

Gabrielle

(smiling)

Sometimes it feels lonely to be the only Amazon around while traveling.

Xena looks at Gabrielle, thoughtful and silent. Finally she smiles again.

Xena

I would be proud to be part of your tribe … your nation … my queen.

Gabrielle

So be it.

While Gabrielle and Xena hug, Chilapa turns her head to look for Amarice, who is still standing within the crowd.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest – Day

CALES is slowly walking through the forest and the sounds of the Amazon village can be heard way behind him. He seems thoughtful, but has an optimistic, happy look on his face.

Suddenly he stops and turns around, waiting. Moments later XENA appears between the trees. She is dressed as before - and seems surprised when she sees him.

Cales

You're looking for me?

Xena

No … I'm looking for him.

Xena points to a spot a few steps away from Cales - a spot where ARES is appearing that very moment.

Ares

It's always a pleasure to see your instincts at work, Xena.

Cales looks questioningly over to Xena.

Cales

Is that …

Ares

Ares, god of war … yes, that's me.

Xena slowly walks closer, looking angry.

Xena

What do you want?

Ares

From you … nothing. You remember … you declined my offer. You declined it quite often, I must say. I should be disappointed … but actually I expected it somehow.

Xena

So what are you here for? Wasn't the battle enough for you?

Ares

Oh, the battle. A glorious bloodbath … I admit, the bets where against you. But I thought you might pull it off. And the slaughter at the end … gave it a nice touch.

Xena

A nice touch?

Ares

When you have seen so much in your lifespan - which surely isn't the right term to describe the existence of an immortal god, but anyway - then you're happy for every little surprise. And believe me, when Gabrielle became Amazon queen the last thing I would have expected was the killing of defenseless prisoners of war.

Xena

(angry)

She …

Ares

Oh, don't get all excited. I know we won't find common ground here, so let's just carry on, shall we?

Xena

So what is it you want?

Ares

Him.

Ares points at Cales and makes a step towards him. Both Cales and Xena are more than surprised.

Xena

What?

Cales

What do you want from me?

Ares

You heard about the battle of the gods … the fight between our champions to decide the fate of Greece?

Cales

I heard rumors about it … and Gabrielle mentioned something.

Ares

One dozen champions, selected by us, the Olympian gods … against a dozen Roman champions. Quite simple actually … winner takes it all.

Cales

And what …

Ares

Gabrielle was selected champion by my sister Artemis. Xena here sadly refused to fight in my name.

Xena

I have to stop the legions that try to turn Greek into another Roman province.

Ares

Another battle … another bloodbath, maybe? Anyway, I need a new champion. You, Cales, have proven you're worthy … yada, yada, yada … will you fight in my name?

Ares looks straight at Cales, somehow bored. Cales' look turns from surprised to thoughtful.

Xena meanwhile looks forth and back between Cales and Ares. Finally Cales turns to Xena.

Cales

I don't have your bad experiences with the Olympian gods … and I think that a victory against Rome will mean nothing if the Greek pantheon is destroyed.

Xena

You don't have to justify yourself … if you want to do this, just do it.

Cales turns back towards Ares.

Cales

I'll accept.

Ares

Excellent … I hope you're not disappointed that you were only second choice.

Cales

I'm probably not even second …

Ares

Well, it depends on how you look at things. History has provided us with many great heroes … greater then you. But maybe you are the right man at the right time … maybe.

Cales

It's good to know that you have every confidence in me.

Ares disappears in a flash of light, laughing.

Cales turns around and walks towards Xena, stopping in front of her.

Xena

I have to ask a favor.

Cales

Anything.

Xena

Gabrielle's way and mine … we have to follow separate paths for a while. From here I'm going west to join with the Greek army … and Gabrielle will travel to Mount Olympus … your way.

Cales

I will protect her …

Xena

She doesn't need protection … she needs a friend.

   [1]: mailto:andreas.hloupy@siemens.at
   [2]: http://xenaweb.net/



End file.
